


Lady Kagari's Card

by CharlotteFHB



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Diakko, Dianakko, F/F, Shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 11:46:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10661928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlotteFHB/pseuds/CharlotteFHB
Summary: Diana and Akko spend a day in town. Diana wants to tell Akko something.





	Lady Kagari's Card

Akko was at the library. She had spent the best part of her Saturday because she wanted to catch up on the topics of her subjects. She knew she had a long way ahead so even though the day was beautiful, she could not go out to enjoy it like everyone else. And Hannah and Barbara did not lose the chance to make fun of her. “What a pity that you have to stay here while we go shopping in the city” Hannah had said. “If you weren’t so dumb, you wouldn’t be in this situation”, Barbara added. Together they laughed all their way to the door.  
Akko, at times, felt tired and discouraged but every time she managed to remain sit and continue reading even though every hour more and more students left the library.  
She had seen Hannah and Barbara at noon but now it was 5 o’clock; the library was almost empty. Akko was hungry so she thought of taking a break to go to cafeteria and grab a bite.  
While walking towards the door, after having put away her books, she noticed that at the other side of the library, almost hidden by a bookcase, Diana Cavendish was also studying at the last table. She seemed to be enjoying the text a lot given that she couldn’t get her sight out of the book. To Akko, Diana not going to the city with her friends was strange because she, of all people, deserved a time off to have fun on a Saturday.  
For a moment, Akko felt like asking Diana for help with a topic she found rather difficult but her record of meetings with Diana was not favorable so she thought the blonde wouldn’t want to help her. She really needed help but she had already taken time from Sucy and Lotte in the morning. Her friends had spent part of the day helping Akko because they appreciated her friend and wanted her to improve but before noon they departed to the city in order to buy several items they needed for classes. They hadn’t told her what time they’d be back but even if they were already there, Akko did not want to take more time from them. After all, they had study hard to earn a day off.  
The idea of asking Diana for help embarrassed Akko so she decided to go the cafeteria and think of what to do later. After Akko left the library, Diana stopped pretending she was reading, looked at the door with a sad expression and heavily sighed. Then, she got up, put the book in a cart and left too.  
.  
The cafeteria was almost empty too and, to Akko’s disadvantage, there were no people serving. It was only open for people who wanted to sit and chat or play chess and the only edible thing was whatever you could get out of the vending machines. Akko sighed and turned around.  
She walked through the alley thinking of whether going to the city to get a complete meal or if maybe she could get a pack of cookies from the machine and go back to the library. While walking, head down and distracted, she turned round a corner and almost crashed with Diana, who was coming from the opposite way. They both stopped.  
“Oh, Di… Diana. I’m so sorry” said Akko immediatly, leaving space between them.  
“Don’t worry, Akko. Nothing happened”.  
Akko and Diana remained standing in front of the other for a couple of seconds that felt like hours. Then, Akko stepped aside to continue her way.  
“Bye. It won’t happen again”.  
Akko walked two or three steps before listening to the voice of Diana calling her.  
“Akko, wait!”  
“What is it?” Akko asked, puzzled.  
“I wanted… er… I was wondering…”  
“Yes?”  
“How… have you been?”  
Akko couldn’t help looking surprised by what she had just heard. She couldn’t believe that the heiress of the Cavendish coven asked her something like that.  
“I’ve been fine, thanks… Why?”  
“Because… I don’t know. I saw you at the library and thought that… maybe you were sick”.  
Diana was trying to joke about Akko’s recent interest in studying but the moment her words left her mouth she regretted it. It was not her intention to sound unpleasant to Akko. Kagari frowned.  
“I feel great, you know, and I am capable of…  
A strange and shameful noise interrupted Akko. It seemed to have come from her insides and this made her blush. Diana smiled, losing coyness.  
“I think someone’s hungry” said Diana, still smiling.  
“Yes, I am. It’s late and they are not serving at the cafeteria”.  
“What are you going to do?”  
“Maybe go to the city to look for Lotte and Sucy. By the way, why aren’t you with your friends?”  
“Oh, I… Well, I wanted to study a little. Advanced stuff, just for me.  
Diana wanted to impress Akko but she also feared giving the impression of being arrogant, which had been easy for her up to that point.  
“Yes, I know. The great Diana Cavendish is the best, blah, blah, blah. I shouldn’t have asked.  
“Nevermind. Listen, I wanted to eat something too. The two of us being without our friends, would you like to go to the city with me to look for a restaurant?”  
Akko didn’t believe her ears. Diana was certainly acting weird.  
“Are you sure it isn’t you the sick one, Diana?”  
“No, I just don’t want to eat alone. Your company would do me good”.  
Akko thought about it for a while. For her, Diana inviting her to a restaurant was weird. But lately that was the type of behavior of her rival. Two days ago, Diana sat behind Akko in class and, when the professor asked something to the later, Diana whispered the answer to her. Akko tried to thank her after class but Diana left immediately, flanked by Hannah and Barbara. And the next day, Akko had a minor trouble in flight practice so, as usual, all the witches made fun of her but Diana was quick to silence them all.  
“It’s ok, let’s go” answered Akko after a brief moment.  
“Great! Let’s go then”.  
Diana and Akko arrived in the city through the Ley Line. Since her arrival from Japan, Akko had focused mainly on the academy and little she had seen of the city because every time that she went there with her friends it was for something very specific, like Nightfall convention or having meals at Last Wednesday on Sundays, so she didn’t stop to look at things carefully. Seeing Glastonbury’s downtown marveled her. Diana showed how much she knew about the city’s history and architecture and seemed quite happy telling Akko about it.  
“And this is the church of St. John the Baptist” said Diana. “It was built in the tenth century”.  
“Wow! It’s beautiful!”  
“It sure is! We can see the interior later. Oh, look, here is The Wonky Broomstick. This place is excellent to get ingredients for potions”.  
“Sucy would love this place. Maybe she already knows it and here she gets her weird plants”.  
“Probably. Look, here it is, here’s Gigi’s. The food they serve there is delicious. Let’s go”.  
For the first time since she arrived in England, she was feeling comfortable around Diana. She thought that Lotte and Sucy wouldn’t believe her when she told them; and probably Hannah and Barbara wouldn’t believe Diana either. Akko then thought if Diana would ever tell them.  
Inside the restaurant, a waiter approached Diana and greeted her like a friend. Akko assumed Diana used to go regularly there. The young man took them to a table at the bottom of the establishment and took the orders. When alone, Akko looked around the place which she found beautiful.  
“It’s very cozy and nice here” said Akko. “I had never come here”.  
“I’m happy you like it. It has a classic charm”.  
“Yes, it does”.  
Akko looked around again. The place had indeed a classic charm and she loved it. People at other tables seemed to be enjoying a lot what they were eating. But she was not worried about the food but about what on earth she could tell Diana. She felt that there were not a lot of topics they could talk about and the few seconds of silence that had happened felt like minutes. Diana did want to talk, and she knew very well about what, but she was nervous. Luckily, Akko started to talk first.  
“Listen, Diana…”  
“Yes?”  
“I wanted to thank you for having helped me on Thursday in Ancient Runes class and also yesterday at flight practice. It was very nice of you”.  
“It was nothing. It was not ok that the other girls made fun of you”.  
“But you gave me an answer too”.  
“Well, I didn’t want the teacher to reprimand you”.  
“I’ll be sincere with you, it is strange for me. I thought you hated me”.  
“Oh, no, not at all. I know that could have been the impression given by my behavior but the reality is… I admired you. I still do”.  
Akko’s jaw almost falls. Her surprise was huge because she really didn’t expect to hear something like that coming from Diana.  
“What could you possibly admire from me?”  
“When I met you I saw something of me in you, something I had forgotten. I love the passion you feel for magic and how you don’t let anyone take it away from you. As I did.  
Diana looked down and her face was somber. No doubt, Akko thought, something in her memories was causing her trouble. Akko wasn’t sure about inquiring.  
“I wasn’t always like that, you know” Diana went on. “When I was younger I felt a great emotion every time that I witnessed something magical. I had a passion similar to yours. I even admired Chariot”.  
“What?! You, fan of Chariot?! But you…”  
“I know, I know. Everything I say about her is not true. I always admired her and I loved the way she used magic to amuse and inspire everyone. But the, well, I am a Cavendish”.  
“What has that to do with Chariot?”  
“You come from a non-magical background so it’s normal you don’t know it but my family has been one of the most respected for centuries. All the Cavendish through history have given something to the magical world. Spells, potions, books, magical laws and several things more. And they would never allow someone in the family to become a plain buffoon who uses magic to entertain. My parents did everything to change me and they succeeded.  
Diana still had a somber look but suddenly she considered she was opening herself too much and feared making Akko uncomfortable so she put her melancholy aside and put on a brighter face.  
“But let’s forget that” said Diana, “I don’t want to bore you. Let’s talk about something else”  
“I’m not bored, Diana. If you need to talk to someone I can listen”.  
“Thank you, you are so kind. But for now, let’s talk about something other; I do not want to spoil the food. By the way, don’t believe the lie about the bad British food. We know how to cook, not only the French”.  
Akko laughed a little.  
“I’ve heard that but I never believed it. I bet it will be delicious”.  
The waiter came back. Diana had simple fish and chips. Akko had Bangers & Mash and didn’t like how it looked but after the first bite she realized it was good.  
“I love this” said Akko. “I think all those saying bad things about your food are wrong”.  
“I know. That type of sausage is from when the romans ruled the island but the potato was brought from America in the sixteenth century. It’s very traditional”.  
“You know a lot about everything, Diana”.  
The blonde blushed and looked away.  
“Well, I think we all should know about the place we live and keep traditions and culture”.  
“And you do it very well. I don’t know if I could talk to you like that about Japan”.  
“Then you should prepare. If one day we go, you must tell me all about it”.  
Diana immediately felt silly. ¿Why would they go to Japan together? She thought that she was talking too much but Akko seemed to not care.  
“Whenever you want”.  
The girls continued eating and talking about what they had in common. They even talked about Shiny Chariot and this time Akko had the chance to show off how much she knew about the famous witch. Diana was amused; it had been a long while since she last had a conversation like that. Hannah and Barbara didn’t share her love for Chariot.  
When they left the restaurant, it was half past six and the sun was setting. Akko started to walk towards High Street, from which they had come and from where they could go walk back to the Leyline terminal. Diana didn’t walk and when Akko noticed this she stopped.  
“What is it, Diana? Did you forget something inside?”  
“No, it’s not that. It’s… do you want to go back to the academy now?”  
“I don’t know. I thought we would go back right away but on second thought, I’d love to see more of the town. I just know the stores I went to with Lotte and Sucy”.  
“Great. Let’s go”.   
They walked through several streets while Diana explained Akko things about the town. Glastonbury was very small but, according to Diana, and Akko agreed, that was better since that way the classical touch of the town was conserved.  
When it was almost completely dark, walking down Fisher’s Hill, Akko decided to sit on a bench at a little park she found there. Diana did so.  
“We better go on tomorrow, let’s rest before going back”.  
“Very well, Akko. Do you think our friends wonder where we are?”  
“Lotte maybe does but Sucy surely is busy reading about mushrooms to think about me for a second. She will only notice I’m not there when she needs a Guinea pig and she doesn’t find me”.  
“Probably Hannah and Barbara have gone nuts without me; they are not used to be alone that much time”.  
Both girls laughed. Then, they remained in silence for a while enjoying the breeze of the night until Akko spoke.  
“Have you always lived here, Diana?”  
“No, I was born in Birmingham but I barely lived there because my family moves a lot. I’ve lived in London, Manchester, Newcastle, Leeds, and Southampton and even in Scotland, Australia and the U. S. The Cavendish are very sought after”.  
“And how did you end up in a small and simple town like this one?”  
“One day, when I was sixteen, my family came here for vacation. I had already been changed by that time but I wanted more freedom. One day before leaving, I talked to my parents and told them that I wanted to stay here. They went crazy and of course they didn’t want to leave me but I insisted, saying I needed stability. Besides, I didn’t tell them this but I also wanted to leave behind all those reunions with people only interested in us for our family name and their sermons on how I should grow up and stop seeing magic as something funny… although I think I didn’t achieve that since part of their way of thinking remained with me. Anyway, I convinced them and stayed. They also hated my decision of attending Luna Nova two years after because the school has lost prestige recently and there are better academies in London or the U. S. but I was determined to make a name of myself. I didn’t want to be respected as a Cavendish but as Diana. Besides, Chariot studied here when the school was still the best.  
“We must work hard to take Luna Nova back to the top, then”.  
“That’s what I like about you. Your determination has given me back my passion for magic. We’ll do it; Luna Nova will be the best again”.  
“Hey, Diana, I’m glad things between us have improved. It’s great to have you as friend”.  
Diana’s lips tightened.  
“Yes, it’s good to be friends”.  
Diana wanted to say more. She had strong feelings for Akko. It was not only admiration towards her or having spent an evening with her, it was something more. And she wanted to tell her but that type of confessions was always problematic. Besides, she wasn’t sure if Akko could love a woman. She thought it was better to call it a day.  
“Is it ok if we go back?”  
“Very well”.

.

After the trip on the Leyline, Diana accompanied Akko to her room. Akko heards voices from inside and knew her friends were there.  
“I had a really good time with you, Diana. I never thought we’d had so much in common”.  
“I had a great time too. I hope we can go out more”.  
“Why not tomorrow? Surely Hannah and Barbara can release you a couple of hours”.  
“Yes, maybe. I will ask them and if they don’t want, I’ll go with you anyway”.  
Diana winked. Akko said goodbye and when she was about to open the door, Diana grabbed her by the arm and turned her around.  
“What’s wrong? Do you have something else to tell me?”  
Diana approached her face to Akko’s and kissed her on the cheek. Diana’s lips touched akko’s right cheek for two seconds and the blonde could perceive the sweet smell of Akko’s perfume, which she loved.  
“No, it was only that. See you tomorrow”.  
“See you”.  
Akko stayed out of her room watching Diana going away until she disappeared round a corner. She touched her cheek with the tip of her fingers and only could think of the butterflies she felt in her stomach while her new friend kissed her.  
When she got in, Lotte was the first one to ask her where she had been. Sucy, under her cold demeanor, wanted to know too. Akko explained what had happened and, as expected, the girls were shocked to know Diana and Akko were friends but immediately looked at the bright side: Diana would no longer bother them.  
Lotte spent the rest of the night reading Nightfall, Sucy reading about potions and Akko laying on her bed looking at her Chariot cards but also thinking about how much she wanted to see Diana again.  
On the other side of the dorms zones, Diana got in her room too after having walked round the garden for a while. Inside, Hannah and Barbara were sitting on their beds talking and when they saw Diana, they acted weird.  
“What’s wrong with you two?”  
“Nothing, there’s nothing wrong” said Hannah. “Why would there be something wrong with us?”  
“We are just talking” added Barbara.  
“You are weird. Did you go to London? Did you get what you were looking for?”  
“Yes, we went to London earlier and…”  
“We found what we wanted but…”  
“But what?” asked Diana, exasperated.  
“Diana, why didn’t you want to go with us?” asked Hannah, timidly.  
“Because I wanted to study, I told you”.  
“It’s just that we finished early what we wanted to do in London” said Barbara. “And then, when we arrived in Glastonbury’s Leyline terminal, we went to Last Wednesday”.  
Diana had a bad feeling.  
“That’s in High Street” said Diana. “What time were you there at?”  
“Around half past five”.  
Diana felt a chill down her spine. She knew her friends had seen her.  
“And…” Diana invited them to talk.  
“We saw you with Kagari” said Hannah finally.  
“Yes, I went to eat with her” answered Diana, trying to act normal. “I found her at the library, we chatted and then we left”.  
“But she’s… Kagari” said Barbara, puzzled. “Didn’t you tell u show bad she is?”  
Diana decided to admit she had changed her opinion on Akko.  
“Well, I believe we all deserve a second chance. Talking with her I realized that everything I said about her was wrong. Does it bother you?”  
“No, not at all!” answered both girls.  
“Perfect. Now, if you excuse me, I want to be alone the rest of the night”.  
Diana went to her part of the dorm leaving Hannah and Barbara on the other side, astonished.  
Around midnight, laying face up on her bed, Diana was thinking about Akko and in how she desired to kiss her lips.

.

The next day, Sunday, the sun shone and the birds were singing. Akko woke up early but didn’t get up to get ready until her friends woke up too. Since it was Sunday, the cafeteria didn’t serve so the students should go out to have breakfast in town. Akko wanted to know if Diana wanted to go with her and her friends but didn’t dare to go to her room.  
While going to the Leyline terminal with Lotte and Sucy, Akko saw Hannah and Barbara approaching.  
“Hey, Akko” said Hannah. “Diana asked us to give you this”.  
“Thank you” answered Akko, taking the note.  
“Bye”.  
“Bye”.  
Akko unfolded the note and read:

“Akko, earlier today professor Ursula came to see me in my room. She said she wanted me to accompany her to do a task. She said we’d finish soon. I’d like to see you if you are not busy. Is it ok if we meet at two o’clock at the Leyline terminal? If you can go, I’ll see you there”.  
Diana.

Akko felt happy to know she could go out with Diana again and followed Lotte and Sucy to the town. The streets of Glastonbury on Sundays were filled with witches and this time Akko proposed to go to Glastro Café, a place she saw while walking with Diana, instead of Last Wednesday.  
At the café, Akko told them that she never thought Diana and she could be friends and she even told them that Diana was a fan of chariot so, if the famous witch had the approval of a Cavendish, then there was no doubt Chariot was a great witch and everyone should admire her.  
“Don’t you think you are talking a little too much about Diana?” asked Lotte.  
“No, why do you say so?”  
“Because all we listen to now is Diana this, Diana that”.  
“Not to mention how your face lightens up whenever you mention her” added Sucy.  
“I don’t know what you are implying but I don’t care. Talk of something else, then”.  
“I think Cupid started to shoot his arrows before time” said Lotte.  
Akko blushed and looked away.  
“Or maybe someone released another Falling Lovelove Bee” added Sucy, remembering the incident with her bee.  
Akko stopped talking and paying attention to the girls, she only focused on eating her breakfast and drinking her coffee. Lotte and Sucy stopped bothering Akko. Lotte then mentioned that last night, when she left the room to go to the restrooms, a couple of girls told her that an accident had occurred in the woods and all the professors left to take care of it but no one knew exactly what had happened. Since they didn’t see professors walking round the school, Lotte assumed the problem was not solved yet.  
Having heard that, Akko thought of the note she had received from Diana and if the task she talked about had something to do with the forest but she didn’t want to mention Diana again in front of Lotte and Sucy.  
After finishing their breakfast, the three witches saw red sparks rising in the sky exactly from the hill where the terminal is. It was a call from someone from the school to communicate the witches in the town that they should gather there. Akko, Sucy and Lotte paid the bill and went rapidly to the hill.  
Upon arriving in the terminal, the three friends saw a numerous group of witches looking around trying to find someone among themselves. When Akko approached, she saw Ursula and when the professor saw her too, she rushed towards her on her broom and told her that she needed her. Akko rode the broom behind Ursula and grabbed her hips tight. The professor accelerated and got inside the terminal without time for Akko to tell her friends what happened.  
During the trip, Ursula spoke to Akko.  
“Akko, I need you to take the Shiny rod and come with me to the Arcturus forest”.  
“Sure but, why? What happened?”  
“Last night several Magic-eating dragons appeared in the forest. All the professors went there to try to stop them and we managed to defeat them making them burst but they kept coming and in the end, one of them grew a lot so we couldn’t defeat him. We thought that taking Diana there to cast spells in the dragon language he would calm but no. Diana sealed the portal from where the dragons came but the last one is out of control. I think only the Shiny Rod can beat it. And you are the owner”.  
The thought of fighting a dragon made Akko nervous but also the thought of impressing Diana with her progress, and using Chariot’s tool, was very encouraging.  
They arrived in the academy and Akko quickly went to her room to get the rod. Before leaving the academy, Akko took the broom from her locker and followed Miss Ursula into the woods.  
The dragon was visible from a lot of distance before arriving since it had already grown a lot and was trying to fly but the teachers kept it on the floor with defensive spells. They put barriers around and above it but little they lasted and when it broke them, the residual magic attached to him. Diana had already achieved to seal the portal from where the dragon appeared and now she was on her broom helping the teachers.  
As soon as Akko got close to the dragon, flying around it, the Shiny Rod was activated and this time it was not necessary for Ursula to shout the spells for Akko, she had already learnt them. Akko suspended the broom in front of the dragon and prepared to shoot.  
“NOCTU ORFEI AU… ¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!”  
The dragon broke free from the contention spells and hit Akko with its tail. The little witch fell off her broom and Ursula immediately started her way towards her student to catch her but she wasn’t as fast as Diana. The Cavendish heiress managed to grab Akko by the arm.  
“Thanks… a lot. I thought… I wouldn’t make it”.  
“Don’t say that. Let’s get your broom”.  
If the dragon didn’t keep attacking Akko was because the other professors attracted its attention. That gave Diana time to take her friend to where the broom was.  
“Ride again. This time I’ll fly with you”.  
Akko got on her broom again. She smiled to Diana, took her left hand and kindly squeezed it a little.  
“Together we can do it”.  
“I’ll cover you. Don’t worry for receiving another hit, I’ll avoid it. You just shoot”.  
Diana and Akko started to fly together, directly towards the dragon. From below it looked bigger, or maybe it was indeed bigger, but that wasn’t important. The witches were capable of winning.  
Diana flew above the dragon, distracting it so it tried to hit her instead of Akko. The other witches were containing it in the same spot.  
“Ready, Akko?!”  
“Ready!”  
Diana then attracted the dragon’s attention to where Akko was. At that momento, the reptile opened its snout to try to attack but it was too late.  
“NOCTU ORFEI AUDE FRAETOR!! SHINY AAAAARC!!!!!”  
The Shiny Rod, in its bow form, shot an arrow overloaded with magic, more than the dragon could take, which a simple wand couldn’t do. The dragon ate the arrow and before exploding, the professor cast magical barriers around it to avoid damage. And finaly, the problem was over although the place was a disaster.  
“You did it! You are the best!”  
Listening to Diana calling her “the best” was too much for Akko, she was very happy. The blonde flew towards her and almost knocks her down from the broom when she hugged her. It was very uncomfortable to hug and fly at the same time.  
“We all did it” said Akko, letting go of Diana. “I wouldn’t have been able to do it without you or the teachers. Besides, it’s all due to the power of the rod, not mine”.  
“You are wrong. The Shiny rod doesn’t reveal itself to anyone; only to very talented witches with strong believing hearts. This is what I was talking about yesterday; you are very passionate for this. A lot of witches forget that part”.  
“Akko!”  
Professor Ursula approached Akko too.  
“You did it great. Even professor Finneran is impressed although, you know, she is not very keen on accepting it”.  
“I can imagine. And tell me, Miss Ursula, what was the origin of this problem?”  
“We are not sure but something tells us there’s certain White dragon that doesn’t like us. We need to check the place looking for clues but for now you two have done a lot. You can go back to the academy to rest. We’ll take care of this”.  
“Thanks, we’ll do it, professor” said Diana. “We have things to do”.  
Akko and Diana flew back to the academy. Akko praised Diana for being so good that even teachers ask her for help and Diana also spoke very well of Akko, assuring her that she had a bright future.  
At the academy, they took time in their respective romos to rest and taking a shower but they agreed on meeting later at the terminal to go spend the day in the town.  
During that time, both girls told her friends what had happened. It was not new for Hannah and Barbara to know Diana collaborated in the academy’s affairs but Lotte and Sucy were amazed by what Akko said but also happy for her friend’s progress. What both groups of friends had in common was the surprise when they were told that the two witches were going out later again.

.

In the afternoon, Diana and Akko met at the terminal. They demonstrated that it was not just another day since they were not dressed as usual. Diana wore a sky blue dress with floral patterns and her hair had a lock protruding into her left eye, which made her look even more beautiful. Akko wore a red blouse with a white skirt but her hair was as usual.  
Together they arrived in the terminal of St. Michael’s tower and then in the city. That day, St. John’s theatre was presenting “Lady Windermere’s Fan” and Diana wanted to see it so badly. Akko didn’t even know the play but accepted to go because Diana seemed so eager to see it.  
“Haven’t you read Oscar Wilde?” asked Diana, surprised. “Definitely there are a lot of things I have to teach you”.  
“I don’t know a lot about drama but I did play someone called Portia in a Shakespeare’s play”.  
“Do you remember the play?”  
“No, sorry. I didn’t even read the play, I just repeated my lines”.  
Diana sighed.  
“We’ll have time for that at the library”.  
Inside, Akko thought she would get bored but she actually enjoyed the play and even imagined it would be nice to keep going to the theatre with Diana. Before the play ended, suddenly Diana, without taking her eyes off the stage, took Akko’s hand and her fingers intertwined. Akko felt again butterflies in her stomach, just like when Diana kissed her and they didn’t let go until they got out.  
After that, they went to eat at Bocabar, where a local band played songs of Coldplay, Radiohead, Blur and other bands. Diana was happy to see that this time Akko knew about the songs.  
At sunset, Akko wanted to go to the park in which they have been the day before. They sat on the same bench and the place was almost empty so it was very comfortable.  
“I’ve had a very nice day. Thank you for taking me out, Diana”.  
“It was nothing; I had a great time too. I hope we can go out more often.  
“We will”.  
They spent minutes talking about this and about that until a moment in which they remained in silence, enjoying the breeze and the dusk. Diana then found the chance to talk to Akko about her feelings.  
“Akko…”  
“What is it?”  
“There’s something I wanted to tell you but I didn’t find the time. I thought there was no way in which you could like me because I was very rude to you when we met. But the more I got to know you the more I realized that I…”  
Akko’s eyes lightened up and she felt a lot of emotion. She looked Diana into the eyes.  
“Go on”.  
“These days I’ve spent with you have made me see you are a very nice person and it makes me happy you like me. I wanted to tell you in class, in flight practice or yesterday at the library but I had never felt this way so it wasn’t easy. It isn’t now either but I can’t keep it inside anymore. I am in love with you”.  
There was a momento of silence. Akko was shocked and didn’t know what to say but her heart was beating very fast and Diana’s a little more. Then, the blonde sighed and spoke more.  
“I’m in love with you, Akko. Would you accept to be my girlfriend?”  
Akko wouldn’t have believed this days ago. In the beginning, she didn’t feel anything good for Diana but little by little she realized she admired Diana for being so talented and also that there was something attractive inside her. There was no doubt.  
“YES! YES! YES!”.  
Akko couldn’t hide her emotion and threw her arms around Diana. The girls hugged very tight as if they had not seen each other in a lot of time. Then, Akko looked Diana into her eyes.  
“You know, girlfriends don’t kiss on the cheek” said Akko. “They kiss here”.  
Akko put a kiss on Diana’s mouth, at first timid and weird but they went on and it was as good as they thought it would be. Feeling Akko’s warm lips on hers made Diana felt Butterflies this time, she was very excited. Akko grabbed Diana tightly and brought her closer, as if she wanted to merge their bodies. Diana stroked Akko’s hair and grabbed her tight too. Neither of them knew if they were doing it right nor knew if it was right to use their tongues but in the end, Diana took the initiative and felt relieved when she noticed Akko responding and their tongues ended up being part of the game too. A moan, then another, then they felt shorter of breath and separated a little, opening their eyes and staring at each other.  
“I love you Akko”.  
“I love you too, Diana”.  
In the end, Diana put one last kiss on Akkos’ lips and separated definitively. Akko took Diana’s hand and rested her head on her girlfriend’s shoulder. Diana, with her free hand, stroked Akko’s hair. They remained in silence for a while, enjoying their company.  
Later, when it was completely dark and they decided it was time to go, Diana asked Akko for a moment.  
“Wait, Akko. Before going back I wanted to give you something”.  
“A ring?!”  
Diana’s eyes went wide open in surprise.  
“No, it’s not that. We shouldn’t go that fast”.  
“Hahahaha, I know, Diana. I was joking. What did you want to give me?”  
Diana opened her purse and looked inside. She found what she was looking for and took out a white envelope.  
“This. You told me yesterday when we were eating that when you were a child you were a fan of Chariot’s trading card game but you never were able to get the card A Believing Heart Is Your Magic”, the most difficult to get”.  
Akko’s face was of genuine surprise.  
“Don’t tell me that… this is…”  
“Yes, I have that card” Diana said, giving Akko the envelope. “I want you to have it”.  
“AAAAAAAHHH!!! THANKS A LOT!!!”  
Akko opened the envelope and took out the card she had wanted for so long. It was more beautiful than in the magazines. And it was intact; it was obvious Diana took good care of it.  
“Do you really want me to have it? Don’t you want it?”  
“I don’t have the collection. I only have this one because my dad is friend of the owner of the company that distributed the cards. The man gave it to me because he thought Chariot was as loved in the magic world as she was on the non-magical world but he was wrong”, Diana laughed a little. “My dad thanked him hiding his reluctance to let me have the card but in the end I could have it and I was very happy but they never bought me the rest of the cards. I want you to have it. Do you remember when Lord Windermere gives Lady Windermere the fan? This could be like my fan for you”.  
Akko putt he card back into the envelope carefully and in her purse and then threw her arms around Diana and kissed her.  
“You are so tender and kind and I love it. Thanks a lot”.

.

“Well, I think it’s time to get back. It’s cold and dark” said Diana.  
“Yes, we better get going”  
Diana noticed a smile on Akko’s face.  
“What happens?” Diana asked.  
“I’m thinking of how Sucy and Lotte will react when I tell them about us”.  
Diana smiled.  
“I think regardless of how they react, it will be nothing compared with the fit Hannah and Barbara will have when they find out”.


End file.
